Talk:Seddie/@comment-2242989-20110530230526/@comment-2242989-20110531000555
@SeddieCherry Basically, the story takes place in a time far from ours in what used to be North America (it still obviously is North America right now), and it is now called, "Panem," and there were these 13 districts, but during the "Dark Days", the 13th district did a rebellion against the Capitol and as a result, the Capitol destroyed the 13th district, and as punishment for all the other 12 districts, the Capitol invented a game, called, "The Hunger Games" where one boy and one girl from each district must all fight at the arena, and with all will, trying to find ways to survive. The objective is to survive, with the skills you have, and kill the other 23 tributes, with your skills. Then...it starts off with Katniss and the story is born! Haha, I don't wanna spoil it for you. You have to read the book to understand it. :) @Latersgee The first book is absolutely amazing! I love it! I have to see how the second and third book in the series is, though, so I'll get onto that once I finish the first book in the Hunger Games :) @Runner.200 I love Katniss! She's so willing, brave, a fighter, and she's my favorite character of the book! :) I love both Peeta and Gale equally, but I'm starting to like Peeta a little bit better, but I haven't read the next two books in the series, and there's not a lot of Gale in the book, even though Katniss mentions him a lot :3 @HolyChiz HOLY CHIZZ ON A CHIZZEL! We have so much in common! :D I love The Hunger Games so much, even though I'm still reading the first book, I fell in love with the book series after the first chapter. :) I LOVE Maximum Ride, and now I love The Hunger Games and Maximum Ride, equally! :) I hope for more Katniss and Peeta too! They're so adorable together! At first, before Peeta came in the picture, I wanted Katniss and Gale to end up together, but then I realized that it seems like they're siblings, and I loved how caring and sweet Peeta is! :) This is the only unrequited love pairing (I think Katniss likes Peeta later on in the series so it won't be unrequited love anymore) I like! :) I LOVE Maximum Ride! I became a huge fan after the first book. THAT was an adventure reading about when they were all in NY, and the suspense, action, adventure, and some subtle romance in the series made me fall in love with the series! :) I do think though, as much as I love Fang and Max, (FAX) I think the author of the book, James Patterson, should've kept them a bit subtle like in the first 3 books, or at least not have, "The Final Warning,", "Max", "FANG," and, "ANGEL" revolve around them mostly. I kind of miss when they were in the run, the humor of all the characters, the cute little hints, but now it seems like the new comers of Maximum Ride are only reading it for the Fax-ness. ANGEL was left in such a cliff hanger! I felt like crying so bad like I cried when I read FANG (Yes, I know, pathetic I cried about the ending of the book, about the letter Fang wrote xD) It won't be the end though, because the last book in the series, "The End of Maximum Ride" will come out in February :) We have so much in common! :D We both love Seddie, Maximum Ride, and The Hunger Games! :D @InvaderZia The book is amazing and I love it bit to pieces! I do always think though that the first books in any book series, is always the best one ;) @Rachim You should read the book! It's amazing, and really well written, and it hooks you in! :)